Pain
by Ali Flagg
Summary: Frank has a tendency to become violent when angry. Unfortunately, Riff Raff is often the source of his anger. Rated T for some language and violence.


Riff Raff was in his bedroom, sitting at a large desk. He was slouched over the desktop, watching video footage on a tiny, hand-held viewing screen. It was a video of the night him, Magenta and Frank left their home planet of Transsexual. The moon had been particularly bright that night and the sky was a deep purple. Magenta was beautiful. Her dark eyes glittered beetle-black in the moonlight, her crimson lips pulled in a smile over her straight, white teeth. Riff Raff reached a finger out and touched the screen longingly. He watched the on-screen Magenta twirl into his arms. Their hands, wrists and forearms met, pressed against each other. Their special greeting.

The handyman's eyes became slits and he hissed as Frank came into view. He looked quite splendid in white, a radical change from his normal dark attire. His usually outrageous makeup had been toned down, applied lightly. His hair had been styled differently as well. It was naturally curly, but that day it had been curled professionally, not left has he would have any other day.

The video footage rolled on. Frank offering drinks to the siblings. All three of them dancing the Time Warp. Riff Raff turned the viewer off and stowed it in one of the desk's drawers. Watching the video made him ache to return home. He desperately missed the late nights and early mornings, spent with his darling sister huddled in bed together. Nostalgia pierced his thoughts as he remembered spending time on the lake close to their home. The water reflecting the amethyst sky and music wafting on the wind.

He hadn't always hated Frank. On Transsexual they had been friends. Not close friends, for the siblings were employed by the scientist, but they had gotten along well. Frank still had his... quirks, but overall, they enjoyed time together. The transvestite was charming and loved having a good time. He was always quick to take his friends out to a show, or a dance.

But now, on Earth, his hedonistic tendencies had exploded. He had free reign, no Transsexual laws to hold him, no one to answer to. His wild sexual appetite quickly took over. At first Frank was satisfied with Colombia. Soon he began advances towards Magenta. This sent Riff Raff into a rage. He knew Magenta was fully capable of turning Frank down herself, but just knowing that Frank had tried to break the boundaries that had been set years ago on Transsexual made him boil with anger.

_One night, Frank had overheard Riff Raff arguing with Magenta. Riff Raff had wanted to protect Magenta, confront Frank about his unacceptable behaviour. Magenta had said that she was fine, that she could handle it. Spurred into blind anger by Riff Raff's harsh words, Frank had burst into the room, and shoved Magenta aside. He slapped Riff Raff across the face, sending the skinnier man to the floor. _

_ Magenta shouted, alarmed and angry. Fingers extended like claws, she had rounded on Frank but was to be stopped by a rough shout from her brother. The scientist ignored Magenta, eyes focused on Riff Raff. The toe of his high heeled boot snapped up and caught the handyman in the ribs. Riff Raff grunted in surprise and pain. Frank suddenly grabbed a handful of Riff Raff's stringy hair, pulling him out of the room. _

_ "You dare defy me my desires?" Frank had shouted, throwing his butler across the hallway. Riff Raff collided with stair railing, bringing another grunt of pain. Magenta had stood in the doorway, distressed and shouting incomprehensibly at the transvestite. Riff Raff then gave his sister a sharp glare and jerked his chin at her to stay in the room. He didn't want to her to see him humiliated and pummelled by their employer. Another sharp kick drove him back to his knees. Frank grabbed him by the arms and forced him down the stairs. Riff Raff had tripped and tumbled down the last flight. He had landed painfully on his back. His head had bounced off the old wooden floor and he had given a sharp cry. _

_ Frank had snatched up a whip from a table in the main floor landing. Shouting insults and abuse, he proceeded to beat Riff Raff around the head and shoulders. Each blow had brought a pitiful cry from him. _

_ Once Frank's anger had burned out, the scientist left his handyman in a limp heap at the bottom of the stairs, arms curled around his head and shaking. Magenta had tiptoed down the stairs and collected her brother, his face wet from his blood-slick hands. She had cleaned him up as best she could, dabbing tenderly at the lashes on his back and neck. He had been on the verge of tears that night. Not of fear or pain, but tears of anger. Magenta had pretended not to notice._

He had hated himself then for showing weakness, especially in front of his sister. Now, much later, Riff Raff had discarded the feelings of self-loathing. He instead directed his vehemence at his former friend.

Someone knocked at the bedroom door. Expecting Magenta, Riff Raff opened it quickly, a small smile curving his lips. Frank stood in the doorway, his favourite leather jacket draped over his shoulders and a cigarette held between two fingers. Riff Raff began to close the door but Frank stopped it by wedging his foot in. "Riff Raff," he crooned, half laughing. "Come now, let me in."

Muscles in his jaw twitching, Riff Raff let his employer in. He stood stiffly by the door, fingers drumming the air uneasily. Frank leaned into him and reached around to close the door. The transvestite's one hand traced his collar suggestively. "Riff," Frank breathed into his ear, "let's have some fun, hmm?"

Riff Raff endured his master's touching with ground teeth. The smile that had been meant for Magenta fell into a half-grimace. Frank didn't seem to notice. He laid a light kiss on the handyman's neck. Riff Raff jerked away from the kiss, grimace transforming into a snarl. Frank growled something, face twisted in an ugly expression. He jammed the burning cigarette into Riff Raff's chest, bringing a satisfying shriek of pain. Riff Raff pushed Frank away, hand clamped over the burn.

"If you weren't so fucking arrogant," Frank spat, throwing the cigarette down and grounding it out, "this would be so much easier."

Riff Raff stood as far away as he could, his heart beating wildly and chest throbbing. Frank stomped one foot on the crushed cigarette petulantly. "This is a onetime offer, Riff."

"No thank you... Master." Riff Raff hissed as politely as he could manage.

"What's Magenta got that I haven't?" Frank demanded, hands planted on his hips and glaring haughtily.

Riff Raff stared blankly at his master, forcing his eyes to become unfocused. He didn't want to look at Frank nor did he want to break the contact and appear threatened. What a stupid question. What did Magenta have?

_ EVERYTHING_, Riff Raff screamed in his mind, _SHE HAS EVERYTHING THAT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE._ _She is beautiful and loving and more. Everything that you aren't. And I love her more than anything._

As if reading his thoughts, Frank sent a whistling slap at Riff Raff again. The handyman was too slow to react and it made his head ring. He stumbled back a step. Frank advanced a few steps, the all-too familiar whip in his hand. _He must have had it in his jacket,_ Riff Raff thought dazedly._ He knew I'd refuse._

Magenta came to Riff Raff's bedroom as Frank was leaving. She saw Frank's flushed cheeks beneath his makeup and the whip clutched in his hand. She could hear her brother's high voice from the bedroom. She ran into the room to find Riff Raff on the floor. He was gripping his wrist tightly, rocking over it and keening eerily. The fingers were definitely broken. "Riff Raff!" She cried, kneeling beside him. Then she noticed a bruise that had already started to show on his cheek and the burn on his chest.

Neither of them would sleep that night. Magenta tried to fix Riff Raff's broken fingers. She dressed and covered the burn and hoped it wouldn't scar. She kept her brother with a steady supply of alcohol, trying to dull the pain.

After a makeshift splint was tied around his fingers, Riff Raff's good hand went directly to Magenta's hair. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "Don't worry," he slurred at her, "We will do the Time Warp again. Rose tints my world. Remember?"

"I remember, brother."


End file.
